She is mine
by Ghost186
Summary: berawal Kepergian seorang pemuda bernama Neil ke sebuah kota kecil di Mineral Town apa ia dapat menemukan kebahagiaan , ditangan seorang gadis petani itu


**Disclaimer : Harvest moom Bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari Natsume dan Team, disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**The She is mine**

**Oleh **

**Ghost186 **

Part I – datang kekota Mineral

Pagi yang cerah indah pukul 10 di dermaga Mineral Town. Terlihat kapal Zack tengah memuat seorang penumpang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap ,berambut pirang madu keemasan dan mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang Red-apple berkera hitam ,ia mengunakan celana treaning hijo-lumut dan sepatu booud coklat sambil sibuk mendengarkan suara music Aipoud ditelinganya.

" Apa kau yakin akan menetap disini? "Tanya Zack pada Pemuda yang memasang tatapan dingin pada lelaki bertubuh besar serta kekar itu disampingnya.

" Ini sudah keputusanku Zack " Ucap lelaki itu menatap Zack dengan pandangan datar lalu melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat tertunda " Kini biarkan aku memilih apa yang jadi keputusanku " Ucap pemuda itu dan memandang dengan tatapan dingin dari sorot mata Intan merah miliknya.

" Baiklah…..Neil aku akan mengantarmu ke Inn" Ucap Zack tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala pemuda bernama Neil pelan seolah seperti putranya sendiri.

"Trimakasih" Responya dingin.

**Doug Inn**

" KAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII! "Teriakan **Rick Lyla** yang datang dari _Popury Fram_ terdengar begitu amat lantang bahkan masih bisa didengar oleh beberapa orang pejalan kaki diluar Inn. Ia yang sedang memarahi seorang lelaki berbandana ungu sebut saja namanya **Kai Summer** lelaki yang membuka kedai minuman pada musim panas dipantai mineral Town.

" Sudahlah Rick sabar "Ucap Cliff berusaha menengahi pertengkaran. **Cliff Yuasa** seorang lelaki yang bekerja di Aja Werny sebagai pembuat wine yang ulet.

" KENAPA KAU MENGAJAK ADIKU POPURY BERKENCAN HAAAH! KAU SIAP MATI HAAAH! "Ucap Rick yang kemarahanya sudah membuat daranya berdesir ke ubun – ubun kepala.

" LOH MEMANG TIDAK BOLEH MENGAJAKNYA APA HAKMU HAAAH? IBU KALIAN SAJA MENGIZINKAN AKU!? " Ucap Kai dengan wajah 100% persen kesal emosinya juga mulai naik keubun – ubun akibat Rick sudah memancing emosinya ,ya begitulah mereka saat bertemu tak ada yang mau mengalah sedikit pun.

" AKU TAK AKAN SUDIH MEMPERCAYAKAN ADIKU PADA PLAYBOY MANIAK CAP KUDA SEPERTIMU" Cibir Rick makin kesal karna membawa – bawa ibunya segala dalam pertengkaran mereka.

" APA MAKSUTMU! MATA EMPAT HEAD BAND KUNO "Cibir Kai tak mau mengalah.

" Kai ,Rick tenang dong kita sedang makan jangan ribut "Ucap Cliff berusaha menenangkan rekan – rekannya itu.

" JANGAN SO-" Namun saat Rick kembali meluncurkan makian suara gebrakan meja membuat Rick ,Kai dan Cliff kaget bukan main.

**BRAAAAAAK!**

"KALIAN BERTENGKAR SEPERTI ANAK KECIL GAK ADA ETIKA! KALIAN TAU TIDAK!? ORANG SEDANG MAKAN! BERISIK BODOH! "Teriak pemuda berambut sebahu berwarna silver sebahu dengan jengkel ,yang kebutulan satu meja dengan mereka sedari awal mereka bertengkar sibuk memakan nasi kari kesukaanya Namanya **Skye Phatome.**

Melihat keadaan itu seorang gadis berambut kepang tunggal berambut orange yang mirip warna jeruk musim panas hanya bisa menggeleng dengan kebiasaan mereka semua disamping ayahnya dimeja Counter.

**CLEEEK!**

Pintu Inn terbuka pelan dan lebar semua yang awalnya sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing langsung berubah 200% dari awalnya Gaduh berubah hening melihat kedua orang itu.

Semua pandangan mengarah pada kedatangan Neil dan Zack ,Doug yang sedari tadi melap gelas untuk wine berhanti melakukan kerjaanya, Ann yang sedari tadi sibuk mengepel lantai berhenti saat melihat kedatangan Zack dan Neil.

Skye , Cilff, Kai, serta Rick yang sedari tadi bertengkar hebat hanya bisa mematung melihat sosok Neil yang masih memasang raut expresi dingin pada setiap penjuru ruangan seolah tak perduli.

" Siang Doug!? " Panggil Zack dengan nada akrab lalu mendekat counter bar tempat Doung melayangi pelanggan dan diikuti oleh Neil dibelakangnya.

" Siang Zack ,kau mau makan siang seperti biaasanya? "Tanya Doug pada Zack lalu melirik pemuda disamping Neil dengan wajah datar dan menyelidik.

" Tidak Siang ini Doug mungkin malam nanti ,masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan banyak sekali hasil panen yang harus kubawa kekota dengan kapalku hari ini" Ucap Zack tersenyum.

" Siapa dia!? Zack? " Tanya Doug menatapi Pemuda itu dengan serius dan expresi datar.

" Oh dia Zack Temanku yang tinggal di kota sebrang dia ingin memesan kamar untuk beberapa bulan disini" Ucap Zack sementara Neil masih menatap datar dengan dingin Doug dalam keadaan bungkam.

" Siapa namamu Nak!? "Tanya Doug memandang pemuda itu untuk mendapat respon pertama sepertinya auranya berbeda dengan setiap pemuda di Mineral Town ini.

" Aku Neil salam kenal "Ucap Lelaki itu datar dengan wajah yang kalem dan menyimpan pandangan yang dingin serta kosongan lewat mata Ruby-rednya.

"Jawaban yang bagus ,selamat datang di Mineral Town"Ucap Doug santai wajahnya cukup senang mendapat respon pada kesan pertama ,sepertinya Neil tripekal pemuda yang cukup kalem dan tak suka basa-basi saat berkata-kata. Lalu memanggil Ann yang masi terpaku ditempatnya " Ann bawa Neil kekamarnya "Perintah Doug pada putrinya.

" Ahhkk….Baik Ayah!? " Ucap Ann meninggalkan Alat Pellnya dan memdekati Lelaki berambut pirang madu itu. Lalu bertanya "Dimana barang Anda akan kubantu membawakanya?" Ucap Ann sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Tidak usah Aku bisa sendiri" Ucap Neil Singkat menunjuk Ransel hitam besar yang ia gunakan dibahunya. Setelah itu Ann lalu membawa pemuda itu kekamar Khusus cowok yang akan digunakan Neil menginap.

Suasana lantai 2 inn tak jauh berbeda dengan lantai 1 Inn Ann mengantar Pemuda itu. Neil berhenti mengikuti Ann saat melihat seekor kucing melintas di kaki Neil.

" Ah….Nora "Ucap Ann melirik Neil yang sedang mengelus pucuk kepala kucing itu.

" Nora!? "Tanya Lelaki itu balik.

" Ah….ia dia Nora kucing Inn "Ucap Ann sambil mengambil kesimpulan bahwa lelaki dingin dihadapanya ini menyukai hewan meski expresinya masi saja datar.

" Lucu "Ucapnya singkat ,membuat Ann tersenyum.

"Nah ayo kuantar Kekamarmu" Ucap Ann membimbing lelaki itu menuju kamar yang ia sewa.

" Hmmmm…."

**CLEEEKT!**

Sebuah pemandangan kamar yang sederhana muncul dihadapan mereka berdua 5 ranjang terpangpang disana. 3 disisi kiri dan 2 disisi kanan tempat itu juga didominasi warna hijau dan biru ,biru untuk seprai kasur dan hijau untuk karpet dan tirai jendela memandang itu membuat semua jadi lebih nyaman.

" Siapa dia Ann!? " sebuah suara dari dalam tepatnya seseorang pemuda berambut spik berntakan sambil tiduran diatas kasurnya sendiri memandang Niel dan cukup tertarik pada lelaki yang baru ia temui ini.

" Oh dia Gray kenalkan dia ini? Neil pemuda yang akan menempati kamar di Inn ini" Ucap Ann Sambil memperkenalkan Gray pada Neil meskipun respon mereka berdua sama – sama diam dan menatap datar nan dingin satu sama lain.

" Neil silakan menempati ranjang disebelah Gray" Ucap gadis itu lalu berkata lagi "Maaf aku harus kebawah ,masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan" Ucap Ann sambil tersenyum dan dibalas angukan oleh Neil dengan datar sebagai respon.

Sepeninggal Ann Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya samar – samar suara music dari Aipoud Neil terdengar.

Gray memandang Neil dengan pandangan menusuk meski Neil membalasnya dengan tatapan tak perduli dengan Respon Gray yang cukup dibilang menusuk.

Neil melepas kemeja merah yang ia gunakan lalu meletakannya di gantungan tak lupa ia meletakan tasnya di samping tempat tidur , sepatunya dirak sepatu ,kini ia hanya mengunakan celana yang sama dan tang-top hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya sebagai dalaman lalu memutuskan untuk tidur dan membiarkan Aipoudnya mengantung di lehernya.

"Melelahkan"

**bersambung **

Hallo pecinta Harvest moon dimanapun kalian berada senang sekali aku bisa hadir dan dirandom ini

Menyenangkan saat saya membaca cerita – cerita author yang bagus – bagus.

Sejujurnya ini Fic pertama saya diRandom ini Karnakan saya biasanya selalu berada di random lain

Menjadi Author yang ceritanya bertema kekerasan dan tragedy perang contohnya Call of duty atau Resident evil

Ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba masuk pada alur berbeda

Dan semoga hasil awal ini tak mengecewakan para pembaca diRandom ini.

Well sampai jumpa episode mendatang….wasalam Ghost186

**Percakapan dikamar Author!**

Seorang author tengah berbaring dikasur sambil memainkan jarinya kearah laptop Msi keluaran lama. Sesekali sambil membetulkan kaca matanya yang agak longgar bersama seorang lelaki berambut lemon madu tengah duduk manis dikasur disamping Author sambil mendengar music dari Aipoud ,Hingga seorang lelaki tampan berambut silver datang sambil mengebrak meja kamar Author.

**BRUKK! **

Skey : APA MAKSUTMU! MEMUNCULKAN ORANG LAIN HUUUH! ( Sela Skey langsung menatap Neil dengan pandangan kurang bersahabat)

Neil :Hmmm….( Tersenyum sinis lalu cuek).

Aku : aku hanya ingin warna cerita baru saja..(nada datar)

Skey : Tapi kan sudah ada AKU pemuda tampan disini? Kenapa ada dia? (nunjuk Neil)

Rick : IDIH! TAMPAN APANYA!( muncul ditengah pembicaraan dikuti Kai)

Kei : Wakakakakak…Skey takut kalah pamor?( Ngakak lihat fic)

Skey : AKU TIDAK TERIMAAAAAA!(mengebu gebu)

Aku : Hump...

Skey : APA MAKSUTMU KAU TERTAWA HAAAH!

Aku : Sudah – sudah kalo masih perotes aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu (Bicara dengan aura Neraka sambil berpose datar(?)

Skey : AUANSnsdgyyhaybayabb!( Panik )

Aku : pemain dalam cerita mungkin di chap 2 akan makin banyak keluar, jadi kumohon saran dan Privet untuk cerita ini.

Jack : Ditunggu komentarnyaaaa!...


End file.
